


Hopeless

by serenlty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, but it's porn with feelings and plot, eichi deserved it, the rest of knights shows up, this is mostly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenlty/pseuds/serenlty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Eichi are hopelessly in love. Just not with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ i'm submitting this at 2:30 something on my phone ;_; i'm still not crazy familiar with the enstars universe so forgive me if the guys are a bit ooc!! also i have no clue if yumenosaki is a boarding school or not but i always pictured it as one??? except all of the rich kids have really nice rooms, lol

He's pretty sure he's just being used. Leo normally isn't this aggressive, this abrasive, towards anyone. Odd, yes, but never particularly violent. Then again, Eichi suspects he only has himself to blame for that, what with everything he's put the boy (and several others) through. He's supposed to be reading for some class, although he's not quite sure which one-his mind keeps drifting to thoughts of Leo and what's been going on for the past...well, how long has it been, exactly?

Eichi's always found himself drawn to Leo-even before he became all strange due to Eichi's manipulation. Not that you'd hear it from him. Needless to say, Eichi was quite surprised when, probably a couple of months or so ago, Leo had somehow barged into Eichi's (locked) room, forced him down onto his bed, and, well...it's pretty clear what happened next. It's happened quite a few more times after as well, and Eichi found himself growing even more obsessed. 

It was only Leo's strange aggression that led him to believe something was potentially wrong. Leo was always unusually forceful-bending Eichi to his will in such a way that it even shocked the blonde. He always wanted to know what Leo was thinking, but he never asked-for fear of chasing him away. 

He was jolted from his thoughts by the familiar sound of his door slamming open. He didn't bother to lock it anymore-Leo would just break the lock and that involved a whole lot more explaining that Eichi would have liked to do. He watched as Leo appeared, looking uncharacteristically angry, and wondered what had happened. He didn't get the question out, however-he suddenly found the book in his hands had disappeared and Leo's face was right above his, looking down with an expression almost like a snarl. Eichi already knows what's up; knows this is the one fight he won't be winning-Leo is stronger than he looks, and he's willing to submit for the time being

Leo's lips meet his, the orange-haired male immediately biting down. Eichi just barely flinches at the pain, but the sensation is quickly replaced with a much more pleasant one when Leo drags his tongue across the mark. Eichi can taste blood as it leaks slowly from the wound, and he knows it's his-he's tasted it far more times than he's ever wanted to. When Leo presses his tongue against Eichi's, the taste is even stronger-although it's mixed with the taste of Leo, to which Eichi can't complain. The blonde lets his jaw slack, fighting loosely against Leo's advances, almost in a joking way. 

There's a faint pressure on Eichi's skin as Leo messily undoes his tie, face still focused elsewhere. They're both still in their uniforms, Eichi realizes. It must be later than he had thought. His hands drag through Leo's fiery hair, which was still in its usual ponytail, finding the tie and pulling it loose as Leo continued to work on the numerous buttons on Eichi's jacket and shirt. Kind of inconvenient, really. The air in his room is cold on the newly exposed skin, and Eichi represses a shiver at the rush of cold air. 

Leo moves his head south, latching to the side of Eichi's neck and biting, a bit harder than he should. It's enough to make the blonde flinch in pain again, and he's sure he's bleeding, but Leo seems to realize his mistake and goes for a different spot, with a little less pressure the time. Eichi's already unsteady breath hitches in his throat momentarily; leading the blonde to nearly laugh at how easy it is for Leo to get him riled up. Leo's head moves up slightly, back to the bite mark, and the boy swiftly drags his tongue over the wound, cleaning up the blood and making Eichi softly moan his name. The noise seems to spur on Leo, who's hand moves down to gently brush against Eichi's crotch. The touch, however brief, jolts the blonde's mind, suddenly aware of how painfully hard he is. 

Leo sits up, his hips sliding down to Eichi's thighs. His hand doesn't move, except for when he pulls the sleeve of his jacket off of his arm, emerald eyes holding Eichi's half-lidded aqua gaze with a startling steadiness to them. An almost amused smirk on his face, Leo's hand moves faster, legs holding Eichi's own in place as his other hand manages to undo the buttons of his shirt with one hand. The white fabric quickly joins his jacket somewhere on the floor as Eichi's hips twitch up into Leo's touch, another noise leaving his mouth. 

Eichi is surprised at himself for being quiet thus far-he's never really been quiet in bed, not that there's been any need to. He knows the rumors that circulate the school, how they first started when he was with an upperclassman during his first year. It seems weird to consider him an upperclassman now, seeing as they have been in the same grade for a year. They've gone around time and time again-like after that time he bent Keito over a student council desk, again with Wataru in the fine practice room after Yuzuru and Tori were gone. Then there was the time he'd hardly left Rei's coffin for a week, covering it up as a hospital visit, and he's sure people have seen or heard him and Leo during lunch break. Not to mention, some of the less pleasant things he's done-taking advantage of Ritsu when he was depressed over Rei's disappearance, trying to keep Mao from falling onto Trickstar's side during a student council meeting gone wrong, telling Yuzuru that he had some tips for keeping Tori in line. 

His mind quickly abandons the thoughts of his past escapades when cold air meets his stiff arousal, watching as the rest of his clothes fall to the floor unceremoniously. He's quickly greeted with something much warmer, however, Leo's mouth to be precise. The orange-haired boys hands push down on Eichi's hips, leaving marks on the pale skin when Eichi tries to push further into the nearly teasing warmth that surrounds the head of his cock. Eichi groans, partly out of frustration, and partly out of pleasure, as Leo's head moves down slightly, but never going far enough to make Eichi happy. It seems there's already a familiar pressure building between his thighs, and Eichi lets his head fall back, hands moving to Leo's hair in a shaky attempt to guide the other down his length. Eichi realizes that he must have really wanted this, a lot more than he'd realized. 

Leo laughs lightly, almost pityingly, but the rush of air and the vibration pushes another grateful moan past Eichi's lips, his eyes now tightly screwed shut. He hates that Leo is good at his- a soft tongue and smooth lips that make his core shake, and the way his teeth drag across Eichi's skin, toying with the line between pain and pleasure so much that Eichi thinks there's no way he's not a masochist, at least a little bit. He hates how memorable Leo always makes this, how easy it is to just imagine it's Leo down there on the rare nights when Eichi is left alone and deals with his problem by himself. More than anything, he hates the looks Leo sends him in the hallways, how Leo knows he's got Eichi wrapped around his finger, and how the damn brat uses it to his advantage. 

Eichi stutters out Leo's name once more when the latter's head finally moves down, his mouth momentarily engulfing all of Eichi's member, before pulling off with a slight pop. Leo inhales, his shoulders visibly rising as he breathes in. 

"What are y-?" Eichi begins his complaint, but is cut off when Leo's mouth engulfs him again. It's too much for Eichi, when Leo practically swallows the head of his cock and his hands move to dig sharp nails into the insides of Eichi's thighs, a place he'll feel tomorrow, but no one will know. He doesn't warn Leo, who somehow seems to know what's happening, when he comes, hard, into Leo, who backs off with a slightly irritated cough and not much else. 

"What's bothering you? You're not normally that easy." Eichi feels himself flush at Leo's words, despite the previous happenings. He doesn't want to admit that he's missed Leo-the boy hadn't shown up the past two nights, much to Eichi's disappointment and frustration.

"Did you miss me or something? I mean, even I know you're enough of a whore that you could have gotten someone else to do this~" Leo accentuates his words by grinding his hips down against Eichi, who's probably already rock-hard again. His voice doesn't have its usual whimsical character, it's almost mocking, cruel. It's everything Eichi deserves, and he really must be a masochist because damn-does he love it when Leo talks down to him, looks down on him like this. It seems Leo's waiting for some kind of answer, one that Eichi can't exactly form given his current mental state. Instead, he pushes on the back of Leo's neck to bring his head closer, stares straight into green and, with very little shame, demands, "Shut up and fuck me." Eichi's reminded of the angry look Leo had on his face when he first stormed in, Leo's hand slamming down on Eichi's chest as he stares down with a snarl. 

"My god, you're a demanding whore too! That's no way to talk to a king, is it?" Leo rolls his hips against Eichi's again, and Eichi finds himself whining, against what little of his better judgement is left. His hips continue, picking up speed when Leo moves his mouth to Eichi's neck, biting where there wasn't already a mark. One of his hands slides down Eichi's chest, groping across the smooth skin with no particular aim. The blonde leans into the touch nonetheless, his aching body craving Leo's warmth against his skin. 

"Leo..." Eichi doesn't want to beg. He won't let himself be reduced that far. He's let the orange-haired boy into his mind and body, but he refuses to beg for him. When he hears his name, however, Leo stops. 

"Hmm~?" He tilts his head, amused, smiling down at Eichi's flushed face and heavy breathing. Hopefully he hasn't pushed the blonde too far, not yet. Then again, Leo's gotten much crazier with Eichi before, and Eichi hasn't stopped breathing, yet. Part of Leo wishes he would hurry up and do so, but part of him enjoys knowing how far he's worked his way into Eichi's mind. Below him, it's clear to tell Eichi is weighing his options-deciding how much of his shaken pride he's willing to sacrifice for this. 

"Leo..please hurry up. We don't...have a lot of time." Leo laughs at Eichi's words, unfazed. Eichi sighs, praying that there's no hidden microphones recording him.  
"Leo...please...fuck me. Do whatever you please, I just need you..." He hates how whiny his voice is-it doesn't match the face of 'Eichi Tenshouin', the emperor. How fitting, he realizes, that the emperor's greatest obstacle is a king.

"Good enough." Leo pushes his fingers to Eichis's lips. The blonde stares at them for a moment, before opening his mouth and letting Leo push the fingers in, roughly forcing them back until he hits Eichi's throat. The choking feeling that follows is strangely welcomed by Eichi, who watches Leo's smirk grow as he struggles to breathe around Leo's intruding fingers. It's not long before Leo decides he's had enough of that, moving to push Eichi's legs open with his dry hand. Damp, slick fingers circle Eichi's entrance, and he holds his breath almost unconsciously. 

Leo pushes his first finger in with no warning, somewhere between the first and second knuckle. Eichi cries out against the feeling-it always hurts at first and that was completely uncalled for. Leo doesn't seem to mind the pained noise above him, moving the finger around recklessly as Eichi winces. Secretly, Leo loves the pained noise-anything he can do to make Eichi suffer is welcomed by him. Sure, this might not be the best setting, but...

"Leo..that hurts."  
"I thought you wanted me to fuck you, emperor?" Leo's tone is venomous, enough to send chills down Eichi's spine despite the heat on his face and the slight pain at his ass. Leo's finger twists again, although it hurts a little less this time, and Eichi finds himself relaxing around the digit. When Leo's finger reaches the second knuckle, he begins working a second finger, listening to Eichi's moans of pain and pleasure as the stretch becomes more familiar. Leo moves his fingers apart, spreading Eichi, who makes a slightly squeaky noise in response. 

"Leo!" His fingers brush against a spot in Eichi, white-hot pleasure traveling up his spine. Leo laughs a little, beginning to work a third finger in. Eichi moans around the intrusion repeatedly, hips thrusting against Leo's motions, trying to meet his fingers to get them as deep as possible. Eventually, Leo stops moving his fingers altogether, letting Eichi fuck himself on Leo's hand. His other hand comes down to remove the rest of his clothes, which have become beyond oppressive at this point. Leo's harder than he'd like to admit, although that's partly due to his imagination wandering to someone else, thoughts of Eichi being someone else much more desirable, much more unattainable. He wonders when Eichi will figure it out-it's not Eichi Leo is after, it's someone else, someone much more innocent. Maybe Eichi had already figured it out-Leo was sure he'd lost himself in the moment and called the other person's name when in Eichi at least once before. 

The same hand moves to his own arousal, leaking into his hand as he uses the precome to slick up his cock, the warmth of his hand being more than tempting. However, he loves the moments inside of Eichi, fortifying that Eichi is his, that Eichi is completely wrapped around his finger. Leo knows the blonde loves him-he's told him before, to which Leo just laughs and gives one of his signature vague responses. 

He draws his fingers out, lining himself up to Eichi's stretched entrance, making sure it's right, before shoving in as hard and as far as he can. Eichi practically screams, his hands twisting in the blankets under him, and Leo makes a mental note that he should tie those above Eichi's head next time. He waits a moment, to make sure he hasn't hurt the face behind Yumenosaki. When Eichi starts pushing back against Leo, pushing him even further inside, Leo knows he's good to go. He draws his hips back slowly, pushing in rapidly, quickly finding a rhythm that works for him. 

Eichi's hands rise to Leo's back, dragging along the skin hard enough to mark, and Leo uses one of his hands to pin Eichi's above his head. Eichi mutters out some complaint, probably because he's not getting his way, but Leo silences him with a powerful thrust that turns the words into a moan.

Leo closes his eyes, and Eichi thinks it's in pleasure. Really, it's just Leo trying to imagine that the body writhing under him is someone that's not Eichi-someone who looks nothing like Eichi, admittedly, and doesn't sound like him either, but Leo does his best to imagine. 

Eichi's teeth sink into Leo's shoulder when Leo brushes against a spot far in him, hard enough to make Eichi see stars and moan loudly against the skin in his mouth. He doubles his hopes on the previous wish of there being no microphones in the room-between the sounds of Leo's slightly strained grunts, Eichi's whines and moans, and skin on skin, there's no denying what's happening. Then again, they've fucked in Eichi's room before, haven't they?

Leo's free hand hooks under one of Eichi's legs, pulling it further back and changing his angle. Eichi gets the tingly feeling of seeing stars again, biting hard into Leo's shoulder. It's his turn to draw blood, but he doesn't pay much attention to it, even as it drips into is mouth and down his pale cheek. His mind is far past hazy, only focused on the slam of Leo's hips against his own and the intense pleasure spiraling through all his nerves. Leo pushes against the sensitive spot in Eichi with almost too much force, and he's gone, calling Leo's name into his pale, bloodied shoulder as he tightens immensely and comes on himself and Leo, who continues to pound into him. 

Eichi is coming down from his high when Leo falls over the edge, calling a name that doesn't really sound like Eichi's as he buries himself in the blonde, spilling inside him. Eichi feels impossibly hot and a little sticky when Leo pulls out, still leaking slightly. The blonde's head still rests against his pillows, eyes closed as he catches his breath. It must take him a while-even by his standards-when he opens his eyes, Leo is nowhere to be seen. 

 

The next morning, Eichi's chest hurts. There's no reason, last night wasn't particularly rough. He lies in bed, considering calling Keito-but then he'll see the mess Eichi's made of himself and his room (the blonde hardly moved after Leo left last night). He resigns to actually using his inhaler, finding it somewhere on his beside table and taking a few inhales. To his frustration, the pain isn't gone. He can breathe perfectly fine too, so what's wrong? The feeling makes him slightly sick-maybe he's hungry. Passing the uneasiness he feels off as such, Eichi gets himself ready for the day, covering hickeys and bite marks as best he can. On the way to class something in his brain jokingly tells him, 'maybe you've got a heartache!' but Eichi pushes out the comment quickly. Heartache? Ridiculous. Leo is his. 

Meanwhile, Leo is standing in his room and cursing Eichi with every fiber of his being. Huge, red and purple marks line his neck and shoulder, and there are undeniable claw marks down his back. He's got his clothes to cover him for the day, but when he and the rest of Knights get changed practice, and even during practice, he'll be blessed to keep the marks hidden. 

Leo's heart does jump at the thought of being found out-it can't be too long before Eichi figures out his true motives, and in one of his bratty spells, outs him to the whole school. Leo knows he's slowly getting rougher with Eichi's frail body, and he knows for a fact that it was not Eichi's name he called at the end last night- it was Tsukasa's. Tsukasa, the driving force behind this whole problem. Leo's heart nearly jumps out of his chest when he sees the redhead, who, unfortunately, just seems to see him as some idiot. A musical genius, and a king, but an idiot nonetheless. He's as hopelessly in love with the heir as Eichi is with Leo. 

Sure enough, Leo does get a comment when the group is changing for practice-it's from Arashi. 

"Leo, what's this~?" Her hand runs along Leo's exposed shoulder. In response, Leo jumps, muttering something about the marks being a kingly secret, and covers his shoulder with the shirt in his hand. Arashi laughs, clearly not buying it.  
"And on your back, too? Leo, who was it?" 

"What did he do now?" Tsukasa walks over, sounding slightly exasperated, and Leo's panic meter goes through the roof. The last person he wants to see the marks is Tsukasa. Partially because he doesn't want to explain, partially because he knows Tsukasa will lecture the hell out of him, and partially because he does not want Tsukasa thinking that he's with someone. 

"Look at this! We've got quite the dirty king, hmmm~?" Arashi pills the shirt away from Leo's shoulder with surprising strength, and Leo jumps, arm shooting out to grab for the clothing. Tsukasa's eyes quickly find the marks, violet eyes going wide when he sees them. 

"Leader...what did you..." The redhead seems unable to form a coherent sentence. 

"Idiot, stop staring at his love bites or whatever. We have a practice to get to." Izumi's tone is harsh, but Tsukasa turns, nodding. 

"Right, sorry."

The practice is nothing short of disastrous. Leo can't focus, horrified from the earlier events, and it seems Tsukasa can't focus either. After what's probably the thirtieth mess up, Leo finally gives up. 

"Everyone, get out! The king needs time to ponder! My musical genius is weakening!" The rest of Knights sees that as their cue to leave, and within a minute or two, everyone else is gone. That is, except for Tsukasa. Leo is on his way out, off to seek a new idea (because he can't find any inspiration in this awkwardly stuffy room) when he hears the redheads voice. 

"I thought you needed time to think?" Leo pushes the door open, intending to ignore Tsukasa, but instead turns to walk over to him. Tsukasa is staring out of the rooms window, watching the clouds that slowly blow past with a hazy expression. He looks unusually upset, like genuinely upset. Not the type of look he gets when he's frustrated with Leo, or with himself. A truly, genuinely, upset look. It's the last thing Leo wants to see-he doesn't any Tsukasa upset, plus it messes with the boy's perfect face. The one Leo has written so many songs about-ah, he's getting sidetracked here. 

"Leader..what are those marks from?" Tsukasa asks. His voice is quiet, but tinged with a thousand emotions. Leo shifts his feet uncomfortably, keeping quiet. 

"Why are you being so quiet?!" Uh-oh. Tsukasa's inner rich kid is staring to show. He stomps a foot on the ground, slamming his hand into the wall in a way that's oddly reminiscent of Tori, or what little Leo has seen of him. Leo still doesn't answer-a quirky remark will throw Tsukasa off. 

"Something isn't right with you! You're supposed to tell us when something's wrong! I don't care if you're the king, you're our king, you're my king, and I care!" Leo's heart jumps at the phrase 'my king', an uncomfortable warmth rising on his face. One quick look at Tsukasa is enough to tell he's crying. Leo doesn't know why-the problem at hand doesn't concern him. Unless-no, that's dumb. 

"This...this isn't you." Tsukasa turns to leave, having given up on the situation.

"Suou." Tsukasa spins, fists clenched angrily. 

"Why are you so upset?" Tsukasa seems shocked. Maybe it's because Leo formed a coherent sentence that made sense, or maybe it's because Leo wants to know why he's upset. 

"It's..well..." He stutters, and takes a deep breath. "I don't want someone else to have you." Leo's head shoots up, emerald eyes meeting Tsukasa's amethyst ones. There's a new hope in him, a new excitement. There's no way this is happening, he thinks, this isn't Tsukasa, it's an alien imposter, it's anyone, but it is 100% not Tsukasa. 

"Leader, I....I am in love with you." Please forgive my selfish desires." He's back to the formal words, Leo notes. Not quite aware of what's going on, Leo suddenly find himself pressing Tsukasa between the himself and the wall. 

"What-"  
"The king might not need time to ponder, actually." Tsukasa's eyes are as wide as dinner plates, maybe even wider, when Leo presses their lips together. It's so much different than with Eichi-this feels right, it feel nice, and Leo is glad to be gentle and kind instead of overworking himself to satisfy an emperor. Tsukasa is frozen in place for a few moments, before he realizes what's happening, and tentatively beings to reciprocate. It's not much longer before he's melting into Leo's arms, the leader practically holding him up as Tsukasa tightly holds the back of Leo's shirt in a white knuckle grip. 

Outside, is the last person who needs to see this scene. It's Eichi. Walking down the hall, the blonde is excited to see Leo again-to tell him that he better come over again tonight. That's not his real motive-he needs the practice room payment for Knights, and Leo's supposed to make that payment. Noticing the rooms door is open, Eichi walks in, his usual pleasant expression on his face, until what he sees stops him dead in his tracks, unable to speak. 

What is Leo doing with...oh...  
Everything clicks in Eichi's minds. It was Tsukasa's name who Leo had called out last night, and the time before, and the time before too. That was why Leo was so rough, so angry-he was stuck with Eichi. Eichi realized, as well, that he was now stuck: hopelessly in love with someone he could never have. Was this Leo's plan all along? Eichi didn't realize the boy was so despicable. 

Turning and leaving silently, Eichi paced along the hallway. He could see the care Leo was already handling Tsukasa with, and the redheads hands had been holding onto Leo's shirt like a life support. This was real love, not some illusion created by nights of sleeping together and the like. Eichi hated it. Leo was supposed to be his, not Tsukasa's. How could he lose to a first year?

Eichi did want Leo to be happy. Maybe if he'd seen the tears in Leo's eyes when he finally parted away from Tsukasa, or the way the two made their way out to watch the sunset form the school roof, Eichi would have realized that. But for now, he was just angry. Angry and jealous beyond belief. 

He knew what had to be done. He'd done it before, and he'd do it again. Eichi Tenshouin had made up his mind. He was going to destroy Knights.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like the first time i've ever really tried to write p0rn  
> it's only edited by myself because i was to embarrassed to send it to anyone for editing help oops  
> i hope it was ok!! feedback is always welcome (it's like 400% welcome right now!!!)


End file.
